The subject matter disclosed herein relates to an electronic gaming device. More specifically, the disclosure relates to an electronic gaming device which provides gaming options based on predetermined betting structures relating to future game play results.
Information
The gaming industry has numerous casinos located both worldwide and in the United States. A client of a casino or other gaming entity can gamble via various games of chance. For example, craps, roulette, baccarat, blackjack, and Sic Bo are table games where a person may gamble on an outcome.
A player may bet on a single game outcome, such as, whether the banker or the player will win during a baccarat game. In another example, a player may place a wager on whether their blackjack score will beat the dealer's blackjack score. The player can have more than one hand/position. However, the player can only wager on one game event at a time. For example, a player cannot wager that the next five baccarat game outcome will be that the banker wins. Further, the number of seats at a table game is limited. Therefore, a player may have to wait for a seat to open to play the game, which reduces the players' playing time and the gaming entity's opportunity to generate income.